


Possession

by thekissofbees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekissofbees/pseuds/thekissofbees
Summary: When she dreamed of having Bucky come home, she did not imagine the old Bucky of the cramped tenements and aged cabbage. She thought of a more broken Bucky, one who had spent the last half-century being hurt and used. That Bucky would stay with her. She could keep that Bucky in her apartment, in her bed perhaps, and that Bucky would be there waiting for her every night.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a warm-up for a longer work. See end notes for warnings.

The truth of the matter was that Steve was neither a particularly kind nor a particularly intelligent individual. The fact that so many people believed this, she thought, was a testament to the delusions that capes stimulated. 

When she dreamed of having Bucky come home, she did not imagine the old Bucky of the cramped tenements and aged cabbage. She thought of a more broken Bucky, one who had spent the last half-century being hurt and used. That Bucky would stay with her. She could keep that Bucky in her apartment, in her bed perhaps, and that Bucky would be there waiting for her every night. 

When Steve walked in through the door in the evening, back from another day of saving the world, such a Bucky might be sitting on the couch, legs crossed all proper. She might be pretending to read a newspaper, a book perhaps. She wouldn’t let on for a second that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her clothes. She could be wearing a dress with buttons all down the front, from her neck to her knees. Or no, perhaps she would wear just a dressing gown, something made of silk with a tie at the waist. The point is that she would be available to Steve. There would be nothing stopping Steve from ripping open those buttons or yanking that tie off and then there would be: Bucky. She would be completely open and exposed, all that bare shivering skin stretched out on display. 

Steve would put her face in between her breasts for a moment, feel the weight against her cheeks, and then perhaps take one of those big brown nipples in her mouth. It would be soft for a moment, and then as she licked and sucked it would harden into a pebble for her to roll around against her tongue and teeth. Bucky would be shocked into stillness for a moment, and then Steve would start to feel the small involuntary movements of Bucky trying to push more of her breast into Steve’s mouth. The second that Steve felt that, she would take her mouth away. 

She would kiss her way down Bucky’s body, light teasing kisses, sliding down onto her knees, and maybe Bucky would make some half-hearted protests, perhaps try to push her face away, but Steve would know how much she wanted her. How much she needed her. 

Maybe she would tease Bucky for a while. Kiss on either side of her inner thighs, starting with light kisses close to her knees, and working her way up to wet sloppy licks on either side of her girl’s cunt. She would breath warm exhales as she crossed from side to side, but ignore the flowering slit in her middle until Bucky was squirming underneath her and cussing her out. She would wait until Bucky was desperately leaking all over the couch, until she looked moments away from coming painfully untouched. 

Or maybe Steve couldn’t wait that long. Maybe the moment she got down between Bucky’s legs she wouldn’t be able to help herself. She’d have to latch her mouth on, taste her. Lick and clean up every drop that came out of her, that heavy musky water smeared all across her face. She’d be so desperate from it that she’d have to reach between her own legs and feel her own slickness. She’d push two fingers into herself, fuck her own hand while she watched Bucky moan and grind against her tongue. When Bucky was about to come she’d reach up and grab her face, push a few fingers into Bucky’s mouth and make her suck it, and tell Bucky to look at her when she came. And Bucky would. Steve would see every single second of Bucky coming, and she’d know that every inch of Bucky belonged to her. No one else would ever touch Bucky again or see her like this. 

Or maybe when Steve got home from work Bucky would be asleep on the couch. Facedown, maybe. Just a body on the couch. Steve would climb on top of her, run her fingers across her back. Rub at the tension Bucky had kept in her shoulders ever since her first run-in with Hydra. She would watch as Bucky’s eyes opened slightly and she would feel in Bucky’s body when she woke up. And then Bucky would pretend she was still asleep, and Steve would feel the intentional relaxing of her muscles again. 

Steve would have her legs on either side of Bucky’s body, pressing herself down on that point where Bucky’s pretty little ass met her spine. She would just start with a little rocking, nothing that anyone could point to as objectionable. But she would see in the slight tightening of Bucky’s back that she knew what was happening. And Bucky would let her. Soon Steve would be rubbing herself off against Bucky’s back, soaking through her own pants and onto Bucky. 

When Bucky couldn’t bear to pretend to be asleep any longer and started to make those quiet breathy noises, Steve would get off of her. She would sit back on her ankles, and examine Bucky for a moment. Then she would haul Bucky up to her knees. Bucky would be unsteady, uncertain of what was happening. Steve would give her a second to be uncertain, and then she would give Bucky a hard smack on one ass cheek. Bucky would let out that high-pitched wail she always made, and this time Steve wouldn’t make her wait but would hit her on the other side. 

Once she got bored of seeing Bucky’s ass pink up, she would stuff some fingers into Bucky. Bucky would be so tight and wet, and she would have to stretch around Steve to fit them. Steve would feel the flutter against her fingers. Steve would give her a couple of slow experimental strokes, and Bucky might mumble something. Steve would remove her fingers until Bucky said it again, and if Bucky was gone enough she would start begging Steve to fuck her. And then Steve would reward her sweet girl by fucking her hard, curling her fingers up on each stroke, hitting against that spot that made Bucky gasp, until Bucky was dripping all down her hand and screaming. And when Bucky came, her walls clamping down hard on Steve’s fingers, Steve would continue to fuck her. She would coax her into coming again and again, until Bucky was begging her and shaking and unable to support herself on her arms. And when Steve felt that Bucky really couldn’t take another, she would stop moving her fingers but still leave them in her, and then she would press her tongue against Bucky’s asshole and start licking. 

That Bucky didn't really exist, except inside of Steve's head, she was pretty sure. The old Bucky didn't mind having sex with Steve sometimes, but then she didn't mind having sex with plenty of people. And even this new broken version of Bucky was uninterested in being possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> One character has sex with another character as she is just waking up. Both characters are consenting and are aware of what is happening, but the waking-up character briefly pretends to still be asleep.


End file.
